Ashy's Girl
by maxinethebean
Summary: Ash and Misty both like each other. But when he takes her to a concert, everything slowly begins to change. A band called Smell Ya Later has a very alluring lead singer who goes by the name Gary Oak, and he knows exactly how to lure Misty in. Egoshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Bands and Fog

"Come on Misty, just go with me!" Ash Ketchum shouted playfully to the skeptical redhead sitting next to him. Misty sighed, slightly annoyed at his antics. But she had come to love those antics, and kind of come to love the boy behind them. She wasn't sure if it was full, blown-out love or just a crush. But if she wanted to know for sure, she should probably go to this concert with him. Just for fun, Misty decided to be stubborn a bit longer.

"I don't know, Ash. I mean, I've never even heard of the band Smell Ya Later, let alone know if they're any good. Would you at least tell me what kind of music they play?" Misty asked the excited 16 year old in front of her. He nodded and gave a lopsided smile.

"Well they play hard rock, classic rock, and metal. I know you like that stuff, so that's why I wanna take you!" Ash said and took her hand, trying to get her to stand up with him. She finally gave in and stood up. She sighed and nodded. Ash laughed and hugged her. Misty blushed a little, but tried to hide it from him. He smirked at the sight of her cheeks, but he decided to play dense and ignore it. He took her hand to go, but she held her ground.

"What's wrong, Mist?" Ash said, using her pet name. She loved when he called her Mist. But she slid her hand out of his.

"I can't go to a concert looking like this! Let me put on something better. You should get changed too, Ash. At least leave your hat here. You know how people are with hats at rock concerts." Misty explained. Ash sighed and took off his beloved hat. He set it on the couch and waited for Misty to get changed. Inside her room, Misty quickly opened her closet and got out her "concert" outfit. Little did Ash know that Misty was a concert regular. She had never heard of Smell Ya Later, but the name sounds very familiar from somewhere. She pondered the thought while she slipped on her extra short shorts and her band tee shirt. The shorts almost exposed her underwear, so hopefully she wouldn't have to bend over anytime soon. Her shirt was yellow and had the words 'Van Halen' across the top. It was a low cut tee shirt, so it exposed her now full figure. Misty was about eight months older than Ash, so she was 17. This made her mature and smart, and she knew just what to do to get noticed by men. Not that she was ever asked out. Her temper made men seem to be just as repelled as they were attracted, leaving her with no boyfriend. She applied a good amount of makeup before stepping back into the living room. Ash was awestruck at her beauty. He blushed and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door and to his car. Ash had just recently got his license, so he always insisted on driving her everywhere. Not like she didn't have her own car, but he felt proud of the beat up truck he owned. So Misty sat in the passenger seat while Ash attempted to start the ignition. After a few good heaves of the key shaft, the old beastly car had started. With a big grin, Ash strapped in and pulled out of the driveway that was next to Misty's house. Misty lived in Cerulean City, often the starting point of many local Kanto bands. This allowed her to easily get her music fix in whenever she had one.

"Ash, Cerulean Concert Club is only five minutes away. I don't get why you like driving me everywhere." Misty said with a laugh as Ash parked at the club's entrance.

"Well I like my car. Even though I know you think its crap. But I love this thing." Ash said defensively and got out of the car. Misty followed suit, taking his hand as they went into the crowded club. They weren't even technically together, but holding hands often kept Ash and Misty out of trouble when they were younger. She figured it must be old habit. As they paid the ticket price, Misty was surprised at how crowded this place was. Never empty, but never full, the club seemed much more packed then usual. _This must be a decent band. Wonder why I've never heard them before?_ Misty said as she and Ash walked into the big auditorium. There were no seats, to make sure that everyone was pumped for the music.

"Hey Ash, is this band signed yet? Because I've never seen or heard of them." Misty asked Ash and he shook his head. He was going to say something else, but then the fog machines had started. Misty could have sworn that fog machines weren't allowed in the club. She coughed at the stuff and then the band appeared one by one. She recognized all of these people! First, Ritchie came out clutching his guitar. It never occurred to her that Ash's friendly rival would be good at guitar. Then, Jimmy came out and thrust his bass into the air, causing the crowd to cheer. She wondered if Jimmy still enjoyed being called Gold, but she pushed that thought aside when she watched Tracey step up to the drums. She waved to him, and Tracey was excited to see them there. Now she knew why Ash had wanted to go so badly. _Tracey's in a band! That's so cool! I can't wait to her him play!_ Misty thought excitedly to herself when a big shot of sparks flew up as the singer and other guitarist walked on stage. All the girls that were there, with the exception of Misty, squealed. Misty squinted through the fog to make out a muscular man with only a leather vest and pants on walk to the edge of the stage. Then she heard that voice.

"Hello Cerulean, I'm Gary, and this is Smell Ya Later. We're here to kick some ass tonight!" Yup, it was him all right. That nasally voice was none other than Gary Oak.


	2. Chapter 2: Whiskey  Singing  Bad

Chapter Two: Whiskey + Singing = Bad.

When the fog cleared, Gary Oak stood in full view of the entire crowd. The girls all seemed to faint at his bad boy getup, but Ash and Misty saw past it. The bottle of whiskey Gary was clutching in his hand didn't look good, either. Misty could see Tracey shaking his head as he looked at the bottle as well. Ritchie and Jimmy both clapped their palms to their face in disgust. They knew this show wasn't going to turn out well. Ash studied Gary's face closely. Since they were near the front, it wasn't too difficult. Gary looked like a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot to the point that his eyes looked pink, and we wobbled a bit as he strapped on his guitar. Ash couldn't believe how Gary could have involved himself in all this trouble. He was smart enough to know that bloodshot eyes meant drugs, and the whiskey didn't help his stop the wobbling, that's for sure. Gary nodded over to his band mates, indicating that he was ready. He set the whiskey bottle on the stage and took out his pick. Misty recognized the song immediately, now realizing that this was a cover band. Misty knew that if it weren't for Ritchie, the guitar sound would be totally off. He was saving Gary's ass, used to the extra pressure by now. But as "Seek and Destroy" started off with no help from Gary's guitar, Misty couldn't help but begin to tap her feet. This was one of her favorite songs. But she couldn't listen peacefully, because she could tell how messed up Gary was. It's not like Misty had ever had any feelings for him before, but she felt pity for the 17 year old who had seemed to already be in a downward spiral. She looked over to Ash, who was staring directly at Gary, with what seemed like anger. Misty took Ash's hand into her own, hoping to calm down. He looked over at her and blushed. As "Seek and Destroy" finished up without too much incident, Gary looked down and saw his favorite rival and whom he liked to call "Carrot-Top" and "Red". And in his high, drunken state, Gary was going to take advantage of this situation.

"Well well, if it isn't Ashy-boy and Carrot Top. Hey guys, say hello to these two right here!" Gary shouted at the crowd and gave a smug look at the two. Ash grew even angrier and he shouted at Gary.

"Gary, what is wrong with you? Why are you drinking and doing drugs?" Ash shouted at him. Gary gave a chuckle and took a swig of the whiskey.

"You wouldn't be able to understand, Ashy-boy. Ohh Carrot-Top! I never noticed what an ass you have! Your tits are great too!" Gary said. Out loud. In the microphone. To the whole crowd, who started to giggle. Misty became bright red and she jumped onto the stage. She was fuming now as well, and slapped the bottle out of Gary's hands. It made a loud _CRACK! _as it slammed on the stage. Then she slapped Gary right across the face. Ritchie, Jimmy, and Tracey all burst out laughing. Gary looked shocked at what Misty had done, and became angry as well.

"God DAMN it, Red! Why'd ya hafta go and kill my buzz? It wasn't empty." Gary said up close to her face, and she made a gagging sound. His breath reeked of alcohol and some illegal substance that she couldn't pin. Gary smirked when she backed away from his face.

"Now get offa my stage, Carrot-Top. I need to do our set." Gary said, following a loud _*hiccup*_, and Misty turned and walked off stage. Gary smiled knowing he got what he wanted. Ash ran over to her and took her back to where they stood.

"Ash, can we leave? I don't want to embarrass myself anymore." Misty said softly. Ash grabbed her hand but shook his head. She looked confused.

"Misty, you could wait in the car if you want to. But I'm going to wait for this to be over. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. Especially after what he said. Damn... Just wait till Professor Oak hears about _this_! I'll get one of the guys to let us backstage, and then..." Ash said, beginning to ramble. Misty turned to look back up at Gary, who was playing a song from Thin Lizzy. It sounded like "Jailbreak", but Gary was so drunk his voice sounded awful. After a few minutes it ended, and all the crazy fan girls clapped their hands off for Gary. He bowed, and you could see Jimmy rolling his eyes from the crowd. Tracey shook his head and sighed. But Ritchie seemed indifferent to any of it, and simply went over to his amp to change the setting. Then Gary waltzed up to the mic.

"Now this one goes out to a feisty girl named Red who had just slapped me a while ago. She has a Van Halen shirt on, so that's exactly what we're gonna play. This song's called 'Feel Your Love Tonight'. And Red, my dear, I definitely can't wait." Gary said and winked at Misty. She grew very angry with him again, but stayed on the floor this time. Gary began singing.

"_We're getting funny in the back of my car; I'm sorry honey if I took you just a little too far! Yeah, a too-too far! Oh no..."_ Gary's drunken voice rang out, clear to the audience. Misty realized that this would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: Backstage Burdens

A/N: In case you didn't know, Jimmy is a character that showed up in the three part movie _The Legend of Thunder_. He is also referred to as Gold, or the guy with the yellow and black cap from the Johto region. I can probably expect you to know the other characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Backstage Burdens.

After the last song rang out to the crowd, Smell Ya Later receded into the curtains. Ash and Misty took this opportunity to catch Tracey before he went backstage.

"Hey, we need to get back there with you." Ash said, gripping his arm. Tracey sighed and shook his head.

"I really don't think Gary would approve..." Tracey said, but he was shoved forward through the curtain by Misty. The security guard saw Tracey and allowed the rest of them through. The backstage of the Cerulean Concert Club was normally neat and organized, but Tracey and the gang walked into the trashed dressing room. In a matter of minutes, Gary had strewn all their sheet music all over the ground. There was a smog engulfing the room, and it smelled putrid. Gary was spotted on the couch rolling various herbs together in paper. Ritchie and Jimmy were busy on the other side of the room coming up with more songs together. Tracey sighed and went to join the two. Ash and Misty stood in shock at Tracey's lack of sympathy. Misty grew furious at Gary when he smirked at Tracey walking away. She slammed her fist on the table, but it didn't startle the high brunette. He was too stoned to give a proper reaction, and brought the rolled herbs to his lips. Misty slapped him across the face again, knocking the joint out of his mouth. Now Gary was furious.

"Either you must really like me Red, or you're asking for it." Gary spat, visibly seething. Misty glared at Gary and snatched the joint up from the floor before Gary could reach for it. She tossed it to Ash, who was afraid to touch it. He held it with two fingers and flushed it down the toilet. Gary was fuming and walked right up to Ash, sticking his face inches from his. Ash was visibly shaking from Gary's rage.

"You know you're a dead man now, Ashy boy." Gary said and pulled his fist back, but he was stopped. Ritchie and Jimmy were clutching both of his arms, while Tracey held his waist. Gary tried to pull away, but the combined strength of all his band mates were too much for him. He gave up and sulked back over to the couch. Ash and Misty thanked the band, and went to talk to Gary before they left.

"Listen, Gary..." Ash started out, but Gary turned his nose up at him and hissed. Ash stopped and looked down, ashamed that he couldn't prevent this.

"Shut it, Ash. It's not your fault. But don't go trying to help me either. I know I have a problem, ok? I was spiraling downwards as soon as I was born. So don't bother trying to fix me." Gary said truthfully. It seems like he was sobering up a bit, and Ash nodded. He walked out of the dressing room and back into the now empty auditorium. Misty was surprised at Gary's speech.

"...But Gary, how can you just kill yourself like this?" Misty said after Ash had already left. Gary shrugged and got up to look out the window. His band mates knew that when he looked out a window, he was thinking. And when Gary thought, he often got angry and hurt people. That was their cue to leave. Misty was left standing in front of the couch.

"I don't know. I figured no one would care anyways if I died or not. I'm not important anyways." Gary said and turned to face Misty. He looked completely sober now, and he was becoming more and more depressed each passing minute. He went to grab some liquor from the cooler near the sofa. Misty allowed him to for now. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him from hurting himself even more than he already has.

"Gary, I know a ton of people that care about you! Ash, Delia, Professor Oak..." Gary cringed when his grandfather's name was mentioned. He felt a pang of guilt for disappointing the old man who had raised him since birth, and uncapped the liquor. He took a long swig and then sat back on the couch. Gary could already feel the pain going away...

"Even I care about you, Gary. I don't know why, but I do. So you need to stop hurting yourself, because you hurt everyone who love you as well." Misty said sitting next to him. Gary looked up and sighed.

"Well I have an idea. How about you come to Pallet tomorrow to help me sober up? You seem to be the only one willing to, anyways. Plus I have to make this offer now before my buzz starts to kick in." Gary said and took another long swig of alcohol. Misty sighed. She now knew that she was Gary's last chance.

"...Ok." Misty said, sighing. This was going to be a while, especially judging by the wicked expression now plastered on Gary's face. She gulped.


	4. Chapter 4: Lustful Bidding

Chapter 4: Lustful Bidding

The rest of the night had gone by in a blur for Misty. She remembers getting a ride home from Ash, and she remembers packing her suitcase for a week in Pallet Town. But when Misty's alarm clock went off at eight am, she was dazed as to why she had set it so early. She looked over to the light coming from the window and noticed her suitcase below the windowsill. Then it struck her. _Oh crap! I have to get to Pallet Town! Gary needs me!_ Misty thought and hurriedly went to take a shower. Togepi awoke when she heard the slam of the bathroom door. It rubbed its small eyes and looked around for its mother. Hearing the water on in the bathroom, Togepi felt safer knowing where Misty was. It cuddled its pillow and drifted back to sleep. After ten minutes, Misty exited the bathroom and got dressed. She slipped on her usual outfit; a yellow cut off tank top, jean shorts, and red suspenders. Feeling ready to take on the enormous task lying ahead in Pallet Town, Misty grabbed Togepi and her suitcase and headed out the door. She had gotten her sisters to cover for her, due to the dire situation. They happily agreed, and now she was on her way to Pallet.

Misty decided to simply bike there, for old time's sake. Misty rode her bike over to Ash's all the time before she got her own car, but she decided she needed the exercise as well. It would only take about an hour to Pallet by foot, so it wouldn't take long to get there by bike. About a half hour later, Misty was overlooking the entire town from a large hill. She drifted down the large hill, careful to avoid Ash's house. She didn't tell him about her and Gary's agreement, so Misty took the route behind it. A few minutes later, she arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory. Setting her bike down before the gate, she went up to the intercom and pushed the button. It took a few rings for someone to answer.

"Hey hey hey! Red actually decided to show her sexy ass today! *_hic_* C'mon in, babe!" Gary said drunkenly through the intercom. The gate opened, and Misty sighed and took her "sexy ass" inside the lab. Or mansion more like it. Though it may be small on the outside, the Oak residence is very large on the inside. She looked around for the drunken idiot she was supposed to take care of. No sign of him except for empty bottles scattering the living room and den. As she walked down one of the hallways, Misty heard the loud _CRACK!_ of dishes and glass hitting the floor. She picked up the pace until she ran smack-dab into Professor Oak himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I was just here to-" Misty said but Professor Oak covered her mouth. She looked embarrassed.

"I know why you're here, and I'm grateful. As of right now, Gary's raiding the kitchen for something to eat. I've heard marijuana gives you the munchies. But please, go help him. I'd appreciate it." Professor Oak said in a low tone and continued on until Misty heard the front door slam. It seems like even Gary's family has walked out on him. Misty continued down the hallway until she spotted a wide open door. There she saw Gary sticking his head in the refrigerator. He was tossing things out on the floor that he didn't find suitable to eat. Carrots, peppers, and all sorts of foods lay scattered about. Misty was surprised to see he didn't like the same foods as she did. But she caught a stray apple flying in the air and chucked it at his head. It made a thud noise and Gary stopped throwing things.

"Ow, what the hell Carrot-Top?" Gary said and took his head out of the freezer. She stifled her laughter and put on her serious face.

"You remember why I'm here, don't you?" Misty said sternly. She looked straight into Gary's pinkish bloodshot eyes. He gave a wicked smile.

"To straddle me and give me hot, steamy sex?" Gary said, dragging out the steamy part. Misty grew bright red and slapped him across the face. He smirked, looking like that slap didn't faze him at all.

"No, you asswipe! You need to get sober. And from the looks of this place, it needs to be _soon._" Misty said and pointed to the scattered food all over the floor. He chuckled at the sight and began to talk away. Misty was now furious with Gary. She had seen the soft side of him, the part that longed to be loved, but it was gone now. She liked that Gary much more than this one. She picked up the apple and chucked it at him again. But her shot was too low and it hit his butt. He turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"If only that was your hand and not an apple, Red, well..." He said and gave a devious smile. Misty managed to hide her blush this time and decided to try a new tactic. She gave a sly smile and pushed her butt out a bit. The look on Gary's face was priceless. His mouth hung ajar and he stared. Misty let out a girly giggle, seducing him even more. He began to move towards her. Misty let him get about a foot away, and then she stopped him. She grabbed his collar and whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"If you want this, you're gonna need to sober up. I don't fool around with stoned men." Misty said seductively in his ear, and then turned away. Using the same voice, she pointed to the food on the floor.

"Be a good boy and sweep this up, will ya?" Misty said and winked at Gary. Spellbound, Gary nodded and went to grab a broom. Misty smiled to herself, proud and amazed at what her newfound power could do to men.


	5. Chapter 5: Sobering For Sex

Chapter 5: Sobering for Sex.

Misty sat in the kitchen, smug with her work. Gary was scrubbing the kitchen floor to remove the ketchup from its surface. He looked very determined and his eyes were beginning to return to their natural color. He looked up and winked at Misty, showing his vivid green eyes. They were the color of thick grass, having a seemingly endless depth to them. Misty stared into his eyes, searching for the pain that he has endured, but found none at the moment. Gary noticed her light blue eyes staring intently at him, so he gave her a smile. It wasn't a seductive or cocky smile, it was a sincere one. Misty smiled in return, and Gary returned back to his work. _Well he's been doing a good job, and I haven't seen him sneak any drinks or joints yet. So maybe we could take a break..._ Misty thought to herself, and decided to act on it.

"You've been doing well so far, Gary. You can take a break if you want. But I'm going to be with you the entire time. Just to make sure you don't pull any funny business." Misty said with a chuckle. Gary looked surprised but stood up. He smiled a devious smile, making Misty uncomfortable. That, and the fact that Gary practically towered over her. While Misty was a comfortable 5'6, Gary was a tall 6'2. Misty had to look up when she spoke to him.

"Don't even think about it, Gary. I see that look in your eye. Which by the way, looks almost normal now." Misty said with a chuckle. Gary just stepped a bit closer. Misty backed up, but Gary kept coming. She gulped as her back hit the kitchen table. He was not even three inches away when he grabbed her wrists and held them on the table. Misty began trembling as to what Gary was planning to do. But he leaned in her ear and whispered a chuckle.

"I'm not gonna rape you, Red. I just wanna try something out. It won't hurt, I promise." Gary said seductively in her ear. And much to her surprise, Gary leaned in farther and grazed her earlobe with his lips. She shuddered. Gary smiled to himself as he let his hands roam. The tips of his fingers touched the shivering skin of her arms, then her neck, and her exposed stomach. Misty was enjoying this, no doubt. But it was wrong. She liked Ash, she was sure of it. But if that was true, then why did Gary's smooth touches feel so amazing? She pushed Gary away when his hand crept up her shirt. He smirked and released her from his grasp. He leaned in to whisper to her one more time.

"Lemme guess, I can't go up there until I'm sober for a few more days, right?" Gary said with a laugh. Misty decided to put on her seductive act again and smiled at him. She walked around Gary and stopped to give him a quick slap on the butt. Gary turned around in surprise. His face was priceless again as he watched Misty walked out of the room with a smirk on her face. He shook his head in disbelief and returned to his chores. A few hours later, and Gary had cleaned the kitchen spotless. It was about noon, so he decided to make himself something to eat. He searched the fridge for something good, but he then felt a hand on his shoulder, He turned around to see Misty holding her cell phone.

"If you couldn't find anything you liked in there before, what makes now any different?" Misty asked, smiling at him. He laughed and shrugged. Misty began dialing a number on the phone, and Gary cocked his head in confusion.

"Who are you calling? Ash?" Gary asked with a sneer. Misty huffed and shook her head.

"No, the pizza guys. You need something to eat, don't you?" Misty asked him. As if on cue, Gary stomach rumbled. Both Misty and Gary laughed and Misty pressed 'Call' on her phone.

Another hour had passed and both Gary and Misty had eaten the entire pepperoni pizza that was in front of them. Patting his stomach, Gary sighed and looked around. He had a craving for a joint, and got up to get one without thinking. Misty was following him up to his room, but he was unaware. He opened the door to his room and went into his clothing drawers. Misty looked puzzled as to what he would be looking for in there, but she saw him pull out a plastic lunch bag. Misty grew pale. He seemed to be in a trance and he was unaware that Misty was even in the room. She had to fight her fear and stop him. She walked up to Gary and slapped him in the back of the head. He shouted in surprise and dropped the bag of herbs. With a disappointed look, Misty picked up the bag and opened his window. With a shocked look on his face, Gary watched Misty pour the contents of the bag out his window. She had tears streaming down her face as the leaves blew through the wind, far away from the house. Misty turned to look at Gary. He wasn't mad at her, not when she looked like that. Noticing the way he was looking at her, Misty couldn't control the tears anymore. She burst out sobbing and crumpled to the floor. Gary rushed over to comfort her.

"...Misty... I didn't think it hurt you to see me like this..." Gary said, tears welling in his eyes. Wait. What was wrong with him? He's crying over a girl he barely knows? He's Gary Oak. He could have any girl at his feet in no time. But Misty was... Special. Somehow, she was special. Maybe it was because she didn't throw herself onto him like other girls. Or maybe it was because she was making him work to take her. Either way, Gary had a feeling in his stomach that he'd never felt before. It hurt.

"... It's not your fault, Gary. You don't know my past when it comes to drugs and alcohol. There's a reason you've never seen my parents before." Misty said softly, leaning into him to hide her tears. Gary, surprised by the sudden contact, hugged back.

"...Do you want to tell me what happened? I wanna hear." Gary said soothingly. Misty thought for a second and slowly nodded her head. Even though Gary was a substance abuser, he still seemed to have a heart underneath it all. When he was sober, Gary was amazing. But when he had alcohol or some form of drug in his system, he wasn't.

"... Well my parents were still living in the household until I was about eight. That was when my dad OD'd. My mom couldn't support us after that, so she left us with all the money she had left and took off for another region. By then, Daisy had gotten a part time job working at the Daycare Center, but we barely scraped by. That's why I decided to travel. To take the burden off of my sisters." Misty said softly, tears still trickling down her face. Gary felt really bad now. He still had a relative who cared for him, and he treated his grandfather like crap. Misty was so good to everyone, but her past wasn't good to her.

"Well you know what? I will do it. I'll get sober for you." Gary said, smiling. Misty smiled back and hugged him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6: Show Time!

Sorry for the wait guys. With school beginning and me being a freshman, I've been a busy woman. But I hope you enjoy regardless. :D

Chapter 6: Show Time!

After her breakdown, Misty felt a lot better. But now she was worried. Part of her hoped that Gary would sober up, but part of her wished he wouldn't for fear of her virginity. If Gary's going to stick to his promise, it's going to be a long, hard road for the both of them. This is what Misty was thinking about as she was helping Gary prepare for his gig that night. Gary was well aware of her nervousness as he watched her pace backstage with his guitar in hand.

"Misty, I kinda need that. What are you so worried about anyways?" Gary said, sprawled out on the couch backstage. She looked up in surprise when she noticed what she was doing. She handed the guitar to him and blushed. Gary looked surprised at her blush. It's not like he said anything inappropriate or perverted. But he liked her with some color to her cheeks. Gary smiled as she walked away, and snuck something out from under the couch. It was a small flask. He uncapped the lid and with a quick scan of the area, took a big gulp. He leaned back into the couch, feeling the warmth of the buzz beginning to clog his mind.

Meanwhile, Misty was going out the back door to meet Ash in the parking lot. She didn't want him to know that she was working with Gary, and she _definitely_ didn't want him to know about the bet at the end of it all. Misty bounded down the steps that led from the dressing room to the back of the building. She jogged over to the front of it and slowed to greet Ash, who was waiting in front of his old truck.

"There you are, Mist! What took ya so long?" Ash said and gave Misty a huge bear hug. She surrounded herself with his muscular arms, finding the longing she usually has with Ash. It didn't seem as strong this time around. Something inside her was telling her she should be watching Gary.

"Ah, well my sisters were making me run late. You ready to watch a train wreck?" Misty said sarcastically. She knew Gary had been sober all day, but she still had a bad feeling. And she didn't want to let Ash know that she had been with him.

"Well, we might as well. It'll be fun 'cause you're there!" Ash said with a smile. Misty blushed intensely and looked away. Ash casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Misty smiled. They walked over to the bouncer and showed him their VIP passes, courtesy of Tracey. After about a half hour, the lights started up on the stage of the Cerulean Concert Club and the crowd began to excite.

"Ash, let's go to the front again!" Misty said excitedly and dragged him to the front of the crowd. Misty was excited to hear her favorite type of music. But she was even more excited to see Gary play, and to see him play sober. The band began to appear on stage. First out was Jimmy and his big blue bass. His golden eyes looked hungry for the strings of his instrument and he was ready to pump the crowd up. Ritchie was next to emerge, and he looked powerful with his green guitar strapped to his shoulder. He high-fived Jimmy and took his place on the stage. Tracey came out next with his drum stick held high. He sat down behind the silver drums and gave two loud cymbal crashes. The crowd yelled for more. And more they would get. The fog machines began to work again, and Misty saw Gary's outline walking rather offbeat to the front of the stage. Misty gasped. His eyelids were droopy and his eyes were a bright pink again. He slurred his words as he spoke.

"Heloooo, Cerulean! We're Smell Ya Later and we're gonna rock your world tonight!" Gary shouted to the crowd. They shouted back with excitement, with the exception of Ash and Misty.

"Now we're gonna start things out nice and steady tonight. We were thinking of playing a little AC/DC. So let's hit it boys!" Gary said to the band. A loud chord began the song, followed by steady guitar beats.

"This song is dedicated to the amazinglyyyyy sexxxyyy Misty, who promised to give me a little somethin' somethin' for my sobering up efforts. Guess I'll have to wait a bit for that!" Gary said. Right into the microphone. It hadn't even been 24 hours since the last embarrassing incident on the microphone, and Misty blushed a deep red. Ash turned to her with a confused expression and she shook her head and sighed. Gary then began to sing.

"_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman that I'd ever seen..._" Gary began singing into the mic. Misty grew even redder. She knew this song. Practically everyone did. And now that it was dedicated to her, well things would get interesting from here on out.

"_The walls were shakin', the earth was quakin'! My mind was aching, we were making it... And you! Shook me all night long!"_ Gary sung loudly as he burst into the main chorus. Misty couldn't help but dance and sing along. It was a classic song, no doubt. And despite being clearly wasted, Gary was playing better tonight. You could hear his voice much clearer and his guitar was almost in sync with Ritchie's. Despite the confusion swirling in his mind, Ash managed to have fun and he danced with Misty. Gary only sung better as he watched Misty dance on the floor in front of him. She swung her hips to the beat, and he almost drooled with lust. Luckily, the song spoke his mind. Misty looked at Gary just as he was watching her, and she winked. Gary winked back, only getting poor Ash even more confused. Misty seemed to get lost in the music. Despite her anger towards Gary's lack of sobriety, she couldn't stay mad at him. Not only was she dancing to the music he was making, she was staring at him make the music. Underneath the ripped up leather jacket he was wearing lied a bare, muscular chest. Misty gazed at his body adoringly, her eyes trailing from his chest to the hem of his pants. She was enjoying herself tonight, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7: One Day Down, Six Left

4

Chapter 7: One Day Done, Six Left.

"You need a ride home Mist?" Ash said, thumping the hood of his old truck with pride. Misty laughed but shook her head.

"Nah, I'll pass. I gotta go talk to Tracey real quick." Misty said, lying through her teeth. Sure, Tracey's fun to talk to, but she's got to go yell at a certain spiky haired brunette. Ash waved goodbye and jumped into his rusty lemon of a car. With a few failed attempts at starting, the cranky truck hurled to life and Ash sped down the highway out of sight. As soon As Ash was out of sight, Misty hurried back inside. She went up onstage and went behind the curtain that led backstage. There, she saw the band packing up their gear and chatting with their girlfriends. All but Gary, of course. Jimmy was hugging a spunky bright blue haired girl named Marina. Ritchie was talking to a girl that Misty had seen in the audience before. She had brown hair and was very tall. While Ritchie was talking to her, his eyes kept trailing down towards her rather exposed chest. Something told Misty thqt Ritchie was going to score with this Maxine girl. Misty wasn't surprised to see Tracey in the middle of a kiss with her older sister, Daisy. She smiled at the sight of them together, but her eyes began searching for Gary. They found what they were looking for sitting on the couch in the corner of the room witha smug look on his face. With a sigh, Misty approached him.

"Like the show? I loved your moves out there." Gary said and gave her a wink. Misty laughed and shook her head.

"Enough stalling, Gary. Was it a joint or whiskey?" Misty said sternly. Gary laughed and put up two fingers, indictating number two. Misty sighed but pulled him off of the couch.

"Well, guess you won't get in my pants for a little while longer, huh? Get your guitar and let's get outta here." Misty said with a chuckle. Gary laughed and went to grab his guitar. After a minute, Gary returned with his guitar case. Misty led the way back out to the parking lot where Gary's bright red convertible was. It glistened from the neon lights illuminating the club's sign. Gary opened the trunk and sloppily threw his guitar inside. Slamming it shut, he went around to the driver's seat but was stopped by a feminine hand on the door.

"I don't think so, mister. You were drinking weren't you? I'll drive." Misty said and slid into the driver's seat. Gary chuckled and went around to the passenger seat. After they were buckled in, Misty pushed her foot on the pedal and they were bound for Pallet Town.

Professor Samuel Oak was sitting in the kitchen, silently sipping some coffee. He anxiously looked at the front door, waiting for a drunken mess of a grandson to stumble through the door. He sipped faster, knowing that Gary often grew angry at him for drinking coffee this late at night. At 12:30, Professor Oak heard the lock begin to jiggle. He dumped the rest of the coffee down the sink, and went into the living room for Gary. The door clicked open and there was a surprisingly pleasant sight in the doorway. Misty walked into the room first, and a now almost sober Gary. Misty waved at the Professor, as did Gary. Utterly shocked that the normally vicious Gary was calm and actually waved at him. He waved back as they ascended the starcase, and went to get another cup of coffee.

"Hey, where can I leave my stuff?" Misty said, holding her suitcase that was in the kitchen previously. Gary gave a sly grin and led her into his room. Misty was surprised at how neat it was. Even though she was in here before, Misty never took into account all the details. Gary's room was a dark shade of purple, with various posters of bands hanging all over. He had a large bed in the corner of the room, right next to a black bureau. Misty loved Gary's room, but she noticed the lack of another bed...

"Gary, where am I supposed to sleep?" Misty said, a bit nervous. Gary laughed and ponted to his bed.

"Well the door to the guestroom is stuck shut. This js a pretty old place, so it happens a lot. I guess you'll be sleeping with me earlier than you thought." Gary said with a seductive smile. Misty blushed and shouted at him.

"Not that way, you ass! I'll sleep on the floor before I sleep with you!" Misty yelled defensively. Gary just laughed.

"Well then I guess you don't mind sleeping on dirt and dead bugs..." Gary said evilly. He knew Misty's weakness, and it was bugs. Misty grew pale, but refrained from screaming. Silently, she sat on Gary's bed and began fluffing the pillows. Bingo, Gary thought. Let the games begin.


	8. Chapter 8: Sativa in My System

Chapter 8: Sativa in My System

Misty looked at Gary nervously. If there really were dead bugs on the floor, then it's his bed by default. But he had that familiar smirk on his face that said he was planning something. Gary smiled and went over to the light switch. He lowered the dimmer to a soft glow, and Misty grew red as Gary began stripping down. He rolled his shirt over his head, smiling as he felt Misty's eyes on him. He turned back around and began taking his pants off. Misty's face grew even redder than before. Her eyes trailed from the subtle abs on his stomach to the purple briefs he was wearing. Misty covered her mouth to stop the laughter coming up. Gary then whipped around, wondering what all the laughter was about. He then looked at Misty's face which was bright red and giggling. Gary looked down at his crotch and totally forgot that his favorite pair of underwear was purple. But Gary began smiling again, letting Misty take in the full view. Her laughter slowly began turning into gasps. Gary was loaded down there, making Misty's face even redder if that was possible. Getting the reaction he wanted, Gary strode around to the other edge of the bed and fell back onto the pillows. Misty stood up nervously, afraid to be so close to his large genitalia.

"Oh don't be shy Mist, it won't bite. But I just might." Gary said with a wink. With a nervous laugh, Misty sat on the edge of the bed. She twiddled her thumbs and looked down. Feeling Misty's weakness, Gary sat up. He reassuringly rubbed her back, but she pushed his hand away.

"It's not your penis that I'm scared of Gary. To be honest, I like that. A lot. But it's just more of the thought of me in the same bed as you..." Misty trailed off. Gary smiled and did the unthinkable. He appeared to be more sober than ever as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Misty's lips. Taken aback, Misty's eyes grew wide, but Gary persisted. His lips lingered a second more, and then they were off.

"G-Gary... Damn it I said no action until you're a bit more sober!" Misty shouted, disappointed in herself that she allowed him to advance. Gary looked disappointed and sighed.

"Listen Misty, this would be a lot easier if I didn't have to quit cold turkey. I mean if I'm gonna quit like that, _SOME_ type of action would be nice!" Gary shouted back at her, having trouble holding back from smoking the joint in his drawer. Misty looked into his pleading eyes, her stubborn will beginning to melt away. She sighed and questioned what she was about to say to the spiky brunette waiting for an answer. It's not like she was a qualified rehabilitator, after all. Misty had researched the type of things Gary is addicted to earlier that day, and it seems that he is actually only addicted to the alcohol. While researching marijuana, Misty had found many interesting things. Reading from national science results, marijuana is actually known to cure cancer and has little addictive qualities. The only thing that it does to affect Gary's stage performance is that it makes his mind cloudy and his speech slurred. Otherwise, it's harmless. Misty sighed.

"I guess you have a point there Gary. From what I've read, weed actually isn't as bad as people say it is. So if you truly have a craving for it, I guess you can smoke a bit." Misty said quietly. Gary gave her a huge smile and a hug. He got of the bed and ran over to his drawer, excited to smoke without getting in trouble. He maybe even thought if he convinced Misty to try it, she won't be so harsh and angry all the time. He grabbed the pre rolled joint and a lighter from the drawer and returned to the bed. Misty looked at the items in Gary's hand with a mixture of distaste and curiosity. Gary smiled at Misty and put the joint in his mouth.

"Misty, it's ok. Everyone tries pot at least once in their life. And some of the greatest musicians use it all the time, like yours truly." Gary says and points to himself, showing off his massive ego. He then lifts the lighter to the tip of the joint and flicks his thumb downwards, igniting the lighter. He inhales the sweet smoke of the weed inside the joint and holds it in his lungs, feeling calmer immediately. He looks over at Misty, who is watching him intently. Then in another second, Misty's face is covered in a cloud of smelly smoke from Gary's mouth.

"AGHH JESUS GARY! Give me a warning before you destroy my breathing ability!" Misty said, coughing up a storm. Gary couldn't help but laugh at this, and he broke out in loud chuckles. The two couldn't stop laughing at the other, and the fact that they laughed so hard made Gary's high even more intense. Misty began to feel a bit woozy as well due to the secondhand smoke. Their minds began to feel hazy and warm in the best way. Misty was soon smiling like crazy at Gary.

"Hey, can I try that stuff? It looks like it makes you really calm." Misty said bluntly. Surprised, Gary nods and hands her the joint. It was already lit, but Misty studied it carefully at first. Using her thumb and index finger to grasp it, she put it to her lips. Misty closed her eyes and inhaled, feeling the smoke penetrate her mouth.

"Now open your mouth and breathe in a bit more, that's how you get truly high." Gary said, getting pleasure from watching Misty try weed for the first time. He felt proud that she was comfortable enough to try it with him, and her smoking was sexy as all hell. The way she put her lips to the joint, and how she closed her eyes to inhale... It was almost too much for Gary. And him being in his underwear, it was obvious that Gary was aroused. Misty, coughing nonstop from her first inhale, noticed the bulge in Gary's pants. She stared intensely at first, and then she smiled. The smile turned into a laugh, which became hysterical fits of laughing. They both began laughing again, and it didn't stop for 10 minutes. When the laugher had died down, Misty noticed that the joint was all burnt out because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Awh damn it Gary, the joint's out. Sorry for laughing so much." Misty said with a giggle. Gary smiled and threw it in the trash. He then scooted closer to Misty.

"Ehh no biggie. I have plenty more, if you want to do it again sometime. But just to let you know, seeing you smoke is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Gary said and ran his hand up and down her thigh. Misty laughed at the fact that he found that attractive, but she pushed his hand away.

"Yeah yeah, let's go to bed." Misty said with a yawn. She laid back onto the pillow and pulled the covers over her head. In a matter of seconds, Misty was asleep. Gary laid back as well and did the same. Within a minute, the two were sleeping.


End file.
